The present invention relates to an eyelet construction for tarpaulin, canvas and similar sheet like material, and in particular to an eyelet construction capable of transmitting the tensile force of the guy rope or wire to the tarpaulin without destruction or tearing of the eyelet or tarpaulin.
In general, the known construction of eyelets comprise two annular parts which are compressed together after being placed on either side of the sheet material. In this execution, the tarpaulin is only held by a clamping action between the parts of the eyelet. In order to increase the tensile forces to be transmitted by the eyelet to the tarpaulin, it has been attempted to provide the two surfaces of the clamping parts resting directly on the tarpaulin with ring-shaped or pin-like projections, which in the cross-section of the clamping parts present a profile resembling serrations. However, clamping force necessary to connect the eyelet parts, cause these projections to damage the tarpaulin material. As a result, in relation to clamping parts having smooth walls, no appreciable increase in the tensile forces, that can be transmitted to the tarpaulin, occurs through the attempted profiling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an eyelet of the type mentioned above by that, without damage to the tarpaulin-type material in the clamping zone of the eyelet, the load capacity of the eyelet can be increased quite considerably without risk of tearing.
These objects, others and numerous advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the preferred form of the present invention.